A Stormy Time
by KNDnumbuh678
Summary: This is the story of a little colt named Storm Cloud and his journey adjusting to life in Ponyville.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi pony people, I'm kinda new to the fandom but this isn't my first OC. I hope you like him and will give me some feedback on what I could do to work his character. Anyways enjoy the fic.**

The school bell rang and all the foals hurried into the small schoolhouse. Taking their seats a few of them whispered gesturing to a small light gray Pegasus colt standing next to the teacher's desk. Cheeralie stood next to the foal at the front of the class and motioned for them all to be quiet.

"Class we have a new friend joining our school. This is Storm Cloud and his family has just moved to Ponyville from Cloudsdale. Lets give him a warm welcome shall we?" The class clapped and smiled at the colt.

"Now Storm Cloud, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" The colt looked at the other foals and ran his front hoof over his pale blue mane. His cobalt blue eyes scanned the classroom with a nervous dash.

"Um, okay." His voice was quiet and shaking. Cheeralie nodded for him to continue. He took a deep breath and attempted to smile, but he couldn't hide the nervous twitch in his cheek.

"Um, hello. M-My name is Storm Cloud and I..." Suddenly an orange hoof pops up and Storm locks eyes with an excited looking Pegasus filly. Storm looked away quickly to stare at the ground.

"Scootaloo whatever you have to say can wait until Storm Cloud is finished." Cheeralie said firmly and the filly put her hoof down.

"Sorry Storm Cloud." She said with a sheepish grin and a light blush. Storm gave a small smile and chuckled. He felt his body relax and he stood up straighter.

"Um, like I was saying, I'm Storm Cloud and I like to play hide and seek. My big sister is really good at it. I also like flying and playing on the clouds." His voice was still quiet but had lost its shake.

"And look, Storm Cloud is a blank flank." Storm blushed and turned his eyes to a pink filly in the front row.

"Diamond Tiara!" A white unicorn filly called out.

"Oops sorry, bad habit, need to work on that." The pink filly looked at her desk.

"Well if there's nothing else, Storm Cloud why don't you take the empty seat next to SweetieBelle." Storm looked at the empty desk and nodded quickly taking a seat in the back of the room. He looked over to the filly to his left and smiled a bit. It was the unicorn that called out the pink pony. She caught Storm's eye and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about Diamond Tiara, she's nice once you get to know her trust me." Storm nodded and looked to the front where Cheeralie was starting the day's lesson.

– **-**

 **Okay I'm gonna leave off here for now. I'll try and update as soon as I'm able. I'd love to hear from people so please comment. KK bye =).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people, here's a chapter for you.**

The foals listened to Cheeralie's lesson for half an hour before a few ponies started to fidget. Storm Cloud sat quietly taking notes and enjoying the topic of cloud formations. He heard a loud snoring sound in front of him and looked two desks up to see the orange filly from earlier passed out on her desk. Some of the others began to giggle until Cheeralie turned to see what the noise was about.

"Scootaloo wake up." The filly popped her head up looking around the room seemingly confused by her surroundings.

"Scootaloo that's the second time this week you've fallen asleep in class. If you keep this up I'm going to have to have a word with your parents." Scootaloo shook her head and look forward. Cheeralie smiled rolling her eyes and continuing the lesson.

It was another half hour before the school bell rang again signaling for lunch time. The foals all cheered and ran outside. Storm Cloud held back from going out and took out his bag lunch from his desk.

"Hey" Storm looked over to see the pink pony from the morning standing next to him. A gray filly stood next to her adjusting her glasses.

"Um...hi" Storm didn't look over at her choosing to focus on his lunch.

"Hey listen. I'm sorry for calling you out before. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. Can we try this again? I'm Diamond Tiara by the way and this is my friend Silver Spoon." Storm Cloud looked up to see the two smiling at him.

"Um...I..." But he didn't get out another word before a bundle of orange and violet popped in front of him.

"Hey there, you're Storm Cloud right? I'm Scootaloo, but I guess you figured that out already. You're from Cloudsdale right, what's it like up there?" Storm didn't know what to do. This filly was right in his face and he didn't like it. The colt picked up his lunch and all but ran from the classroom with Scootaloo calling behind him. He sat under a shady tree near the swings and began eating his daisy and hay sandwich.

"Howdy there." Storm looked up to a yellow filly standing in front of him. Nervous that this pony would get in his face as well Storm curled into himself a bit and just continued eating. The filly seemed concerned and backed up a bit sitting down near Storm Cloud.

"Sorry I did mean to startle you. My name's AppleBloom. I just wanted to let you know that you're family is coming over to my family's farm for dinner today and AJ said you're supposed to walk there with me and the rest of your family will meet us there later on." Storm Cloud was surprised by the cheerful tone AppleBloom used.

"Mind if me and my friends join you?" Storm looked behind AppleBloom to see Scootaloo and the unicorn filly that sits next to him.

"….Um...okay, if you wanna?" All three smiled and sat down making a circle with the four of them. Storm Cloud couldn't figure out why they were being so nice to him. He remembered the foals at his old school in Cloudsdale and how they teased and picked on him for not having a cutie mark yet.

"So Storm Cloud, what kind of music do you listen to?" Storm caught eyes with the unicorn filly. He couldn't remember what Cheeralie had said her name was.

"...I-I like Sapphire Shores. She's sassy." The filly giggled.

"My sister Rarity makes a lot of outfits for Sapphire Shores. It's not just a thing for her image, Ms. Shores really is a sassy pony." All four of them laughed. Storm stopped quickly and looked at his mostly gone sandwich.

"Hey is something wrong Storm Cloud?" Storm didn't want to assume anything, but could shake the idea that these three were up to something.

"Are...are you going to prank me?" The filly all shared a look.

"Why would we want to prank you?" AppleBloom asked sounding a bit hurt.

Well, nobody at my old school would ever be nice to me unless they were planning to pull something on me." Looking upset Scootaloo moved closer putting a hoof around Storm Cloud.

"Well we aren't like that here. We welcome all new friends no matter what." The other two nodded in agreement and Storm felt relived. Just then the bell rang once more for the foals to go back to class. The four walked back to the school house together. Storm Cloud's mind wondered to the idea of walking with AppleBloom to her farm. It sounded interesting since he'd never seen a real farm before. Now excited Storm couldn't wait for school to end.

– **-**

 **And I'll leave off here. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter….**

At last the final bell rang and the foals all ran out to spend the rest of their day doing whatever they wanted. Storm Cloud stood in front of the school house waiting for AppleBloom to finish talking to her friends. Once the other two wondered off AppleBloom turned to Storm who was looking around. She gestured Storm to follow her and the two began he long walk to Sweet Apple Acres.

"So Storm Cloud, what's your family like? AppleJack met your mom before and she said that she's really nice." Storm Cloud looked at AppleBloom confused.

"Which mom?" AppleBloom stopped turning to the colt.

"What do you mean which? Sunlight Gleam is your mom isn't she?" Storm smiled and kept walking inwardly laughing at the surprise AppleBloom was going to get.

The two foals finally reached the farm and Storm grinned seeing his sister talking to a large red stallion.

"Shooting Star!" Storm called out running towards the young mare. The light blue mare smiled reaching out a front hoof to embrace the colt.

"Hey Stormy, how was your first day?" Storm Cloud quickly explained the entire day to the pony. AppleBloom was shocked to see the originally shy and quiet colt now full of energy and talking as quickly as Pinkie Pie.

"Well it sounds like you had a great first day. I'm glad you made some new friends little bro. Mom and mommy should be here soon." AppleBloom looked at the older mare in confusion. Storm giggled at the face AppleBloom made.

"Hey everyone we're here. Now you must be Storm Cloud?" Both foals looked over to the entrance to the farm. AppleJack walked over to the foals along with two mares. Storm smiled and went to hug both mares.

"Hi mom, hi mommy." The two mares greeted the colt and AppleBloom watched in pure confusion. Looking to her older sister who was now chatting with Shooting Star she asked the question that had been bugging her.

"So when is their daddy getting here?" AppleJack turned to her sister with a gentle smile. She knew that AppleBloom wouldn't understand and needed an explanation.

"Storm Cloud and Shooting Star don't have a daddy AppleBloom." The foal looked at the two mares talking with Granny Smith.

"So those two are…?" AppleJack nodded.

"Married, that's right sis." AppleBloom thought for a minuet and cocked her head looked even more confused. AppleJack knew there was more to explain but decided to wait until after dinner. The two families wondered into the farm house for a nice big supper and some chit chat.

– **-**

 **And that's where I leave off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop's inside screen broke and I had to wait for my replacement. So anyways here's the next chapter.**

After supper the two families gathered in the front room for a while to talk. AppleBloom was still unsure of the two mares sitting by her granny. AJ noticed and smiled at the filly. Storm Cloud was chatting with Big Mac at the kitchen table about their favorite hoofball players. They were having a rather heated debate about who was going to win the next semi-final.

"The Appleloosa Broncos have been unstoppable this season. They're definably going to the championship." Big Mac insisted staring down the young colt. Storm Cloud stared right back with just as much intensity.

"They have been good, but the Cloudsdale Eagles are seven nothing and the Broncos are only five." The two continued to argue while AppleJack stood by the sink with Shooting Star washing the dishes. The mares rolled their eyes at their brothers.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone that could talk about hoofball like that with Big Mac except for Spike." Star laughed shaking her head.

"Yeah, Stormy is a big hoofball fan. He even tried out for the peewee team back in Cloudsdale." AJ turned to the other mare.

"Tried out? He didn't make the team?" Star sighed putting the plates in the drying rack. AppleJack was surprised at this change in Star's mood.

"No he didn't, and it wasn't even his fault. The coach was the father of one of the foals at school who picked on Storm all the time. Storm is actually a really good player, but he was told there was no way he could be on the team. When he asked why he was told the coach didn't want the other colts getting infected with filly germs. Can you believe that?" AJ stood shocked at the younger mare's outburst. Even Mac and Storm had stopped their debate to listen to the Pegasus's rant. Storm looked at the table top with tears welling in his dark blue eyes.

"Um, I think I'm gonna see what mommy and mom are doing." Storm said quickly darting into the next room. Shooting Star hung her head with a sigh going after her younger brother.

AppleBloom had been sitting on the floor quietly playing with her dolls when Storm Cloud came rushing in and tripped over one of the inactive toys. He planted on the rug face first and froze for a moment after the impact. His moms got up from the couch to check on their youngest asking if he was okay. The colt sat up slowly and was silent for a few seconds before bursting into tears. Star, AppleJack and Big Mac all came in right then. Star rushed over to her family to help sooth their youngest.

"Well now, what happened here Stormy boy?" Granny Smith pipped up from her rocking chair. The two older mares sat Storm up on the couch looking over his front legs where there were visible rug burns. AppleBloom quickly stood up and trotted over to the crying colt.

"Storm Cloud are you okay? I'm sorry you tripped over my doll. Can I get you some apple juice?" Storm looked at the yellow filly and smiled a bit nodding. AppleBloom dashed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of juice from the refrigerator and a straw. She came back and handed the bottle to Storm who muttered a quiet thanks and began to drink.

"I think it's about time we started heading for home everyone?" Sunlight Gleam stated. A nod from her partner and daughter sealed the notion. As the family set to leave Big Mac went up to Storm and tussled he mane playfully. Storm looked up to see and gentle smile on the large stallion's face.

"It was nice meeting you Storm Cloud. Hope you can come around again soon. I have a hoofball upstairs that we could play with." Storm grinned and nodded giving Mac a quick hug before trotting after his moms and sister. AppleBloom picked up her dolls putting them in her toy chest. The Apple family tidied up the farm house before calling it a night and going to bed.

"Hey AppleJack?" AppleBloom asked when she saw her big sister walk by her door. AJ paused turning to the youngest Apple.

"Yeah AppleBloom, what is it?" The filly cuddled deeper into her blankets as her sister came to her bedside.

"You never explained to me why Storm and Star don't have a daddy." AJ sighed knowing she couldn't stall the conversation any longer. It was important for AppleBloom to understand about this kind of thing, but that didn't make it anymore comfortable to talk to a foal about.

"Well Sunlight Gleam and Comet Bliss love each other." AppleBloom nodded urging her sister to continue.

"Neither of them are attracted to stallions. A lot of ponies look down on that because they think it isn't natural." AppleBloom cocked her head to the side with a curious look. She still couldn't figure out how two mares had babies or why other ponies didn't like two mares together.

"It's just like Rarity and I. You know that we've been seeing each other for a few months now." The filly nodded smiling. She liked when Rarity would come over to the farm to spend time with AppleJack. She usually brought SweetieBelle with her and the two would play in the orchard. Sometimes the foals would spy on their big sisters and were always giggly when they saw the older mares nuzzled together on the couch relaxing.

"But how come ponies don't like it? I mean I don't really mind the two being together. I just can't get how two mares can make foals by themselves?" AppleJack blushed at the realization and turned the subject quickly.

"Oh, well...that's a topic for when you're a little older. Right now it's time for bed. Goodnight AppleBloom." The older sister all but sprinted from the room closing the door behind her. The yellow filly simply shrugged and closed her eyes and fell quickly asleep with an idea in her mind.

' _Maybe I'll ask Sunlight and Comet after school tomorrow? They could tell me how they had Storm and Star._ ' So AppleBloom slept that night buzzing with questions she really wanted answers to.

–-

 **And that's where I'll end it for now. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to leave some feedback. Bye. =)**


End file.
